theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Really Long Crossover
is a story by Ship. Plot In a galaxy far, far away... (Guy): I believe that the universe is in my hands.... (Other Guy): We have destroyed an incoming vessel. (Guy): Excellent. (Guy 3): Powering up warp engines.... (Guy): TO THE YUGIOH WORLD! ---- Yugi woke up and looked around. His Puzzle was nowhere to be found. (Yugi): I miss Yami.... Yugi's doorbell rang. He ran down to answer it. (Yugi): Isis? (Isis): Yugi, this world is under attack. Take the Puzzle and run! Marik and Odion can't hold off the aerial machine much longer! Yugi grabbed his deck, and duel disk and ran outside. He jumped over a bridge, an old lady, a few cars, some old ladies, and a flower stop before reaching a stop. A giant airship hovered overhead. It fired laser at Yugi. Yugi ran around, not sure what to do. ---- Dan woke up. He rode his bike around, and stopped. He saw Drago falling! (Dan): DRAGO! I GOT YA, BUDDY! Dan caught Drago. A portal opened and Masquerade walked out. (Masquerade): Grandpa wants you to see something. Masquerade walked thru the portal, Dan followed. (Alice's Grandfather): It seems a small ship appeared a few seconds ago. It had been traced from New Vestroia, but it was recently somewhere else. The Earth shaked. (Masquerade): Dan! We have to get out of here! Dan and Masquerade ran thru a random portal. They landed in a hole in the ocean, and both fell down it, screaming. ---- As, Cilan, and Iris were preparing a normal day's lunch. They peeled some apples, cooked some pasta, and made smoothies. All of a sudden Pikachu jumped. So did Axew. (Pikachu): PIKA! PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Pikachu fired a Thundershock at a cloud. But it wasn't really a cloud! A helicopter-like aircraft came down and took Ash away. Pikachu jumped to his aid, and the chopper disappeared. ---- Ben was fighting a robot. It fired a laser at the Ultimatrix, obviously wanting it. (Ben): You want it? Well you can have it! JURY RIGG! Ben transformed into Jury Rigg and took the robot apart. It reassembled and took off the Ultimatrix! (Ben): The Ultimatrix? NO ONE CAN DO THAT! The robot fired a net at Ben and teleported away, with Ben and the Ultimatrix. ---- Since the war had ended, Aang had been relaxing. He was meditating in a room when Katara burst in. (Aang): Yeah? (Katara): We're being attacked! (Aang): WHAT!? Aang ran outside to see a giant steel robot approaching the Fire Nation palace. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and some other warrior were fighting it off. (Aang): This is gonna be tough... Aang fired a shot of fire at the giant. It fired missiles at Aang. Aang dodged. He shocked it with lightning, but it fired blades at Aang, and they all missed. The giant fired at Katara, and Aang stepped in to save her. The giant started firing lasers at Aang, and Aang turned Avatar State. He reflected the blasts with Earth walls, and then shocked the robot. The robot exploded, but left a portal that sucked Aang in. ---- The Super Samurai were training, when Ji ran in. (Ji): A plane-like thing is attacking the city! (Jayden): I got this. Alone. Jayden went Shogun and called upon the Gigazord. It caught the plane, but threw it at the city. The plane fired lasers, which damaged the zords. Jayden was forced out, and the plane caught him and flew away. ---- Jayden, Dan, Masquerade, Aang, Ben, Ash, Drago, and Pikachu fell in front of Yugi, Yugioh-styled art. (Jadyen): Ugh... Last thing I remembered was the plane. (Masquerade): Ocean... (Aang): The confused spirit. They all looked at Aang, confused. (Yugi): Who are you guys? (Dan): We may be your last hope... ---- Goku was training. Nothing had happened since Majin Buu. Suddenly, a tank appeared. A floating one. It struck his shoulder and he passed out. ---- Finn and Jake were fighting a robot. It fired bombs at Jake. (Finn): JAKE! The robot fired lasers at Finn. (Finn): MY KNEE! (Jake): We're done for... The robot took Finn and Jake away. ---- In a ship, Finn, Jake, and Goku were brought to a man. He turned around. (Guy): You WILL help me destroy this world. (Goku): Never. (Finn): Me here. (Jake): I'd rather be dancing with some babes. (Guy): YOU WILL! (Goku): KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA! ---- Raph, Mikey, Donny, and Leo were fighting a gang of robots. (Raph): Hey Mikey! Wanna play dodgeball? (Mikey): Sure! Raph threw some robots at Mikey, and he destroyed them. With the four turtles' moves combined, the robot army was soon destroyed. (Donny): Wait... Is that some kind of portal? A portal appeared above the robot remains. The turtles were sucked in. ---- Beast Boy was alone in the Teen Titans' tower. The others were away on a mission. He turned on a TV with a remote, and he saw a portal. He was sucked in. ---- Ax and Tobias were away on a mission in space. (Ax): Tobias sighed. (Tobias): (Ax): (Tobias): Their ship was sucked in the portal. ---- Goku had fired at the guy. He'd dodged. Finn delivered a kick to the guy's face. (Jake): Hey Finn... Why do we look so weird? The guy picked up a laser and shot it at Finn. Finn was frozen. The guy fired at Goku. (Guy): I'll hypnotize them, and they will do my bidding. (Jake): FINN! That's just wrong man. The guy fired at Jake. Another guy walked in. (Other Guy): Sir, we've captured some others. They are a hawk, an Andalite, a little green elf, and some humanoid reptilians. (Guy): Well then. Fire lasers at the one with the leather. ---- Yugi had been hit. Masquerade and Dan brawled their Bakugan. (Drago): INFINITY DRAGONOID! (Hydranoid): ALPHA HYDRANOID! Aang sent some blasts of air at the ship. Ash sent out Oshawott, Pignite, Unfezant, Snivy, and Krookodile. To be finished. Category:Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Bakugan Category:Pokémon Category:Ben 10 Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Adventure Time Category:Teen Titans Category:Animorphs Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Ship Category:Movies Category:AWESOMENESS